mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Feferi Peixes
Feferi Peixes, also known by her Trollian handle , is one of the trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Pisces (♓), and her horns are shaped like the top half of her astrological sign. She is a sea dweller, and heir to the throne of the troll monarchy. Her first name comes from Metasepia pfefferi, a poisonous species of cuttlefish. Her first name could also come from feri, which is a form of traditional witchcraft. "Feferi" is also Latin for cuttlefish. Her last name is the Portuguese name for Pisces (as well as the Portuguese word for "Fishes"), and can be pronounced PAY-shes. Her name could also come from "fairy" and "pixie", mythical figures associated with feminine attributes such as the natural element of water. Interestingly, on the subject of this latter theory, both creatures are in recent media portrayed as bright, cheerful, and helpful magical beings, but traditionally fairy folk were considered clever, beguiling, selfish, capricious creatures, a juxtaposition appropriate for Feferi and her ancestor, The Condesce. She was on the Blue Team. Biography Hivebent Feferi first appeared in a . She is shown 'culling' a cuttlefish by jabbing in its general direction with a trident. She, like Eridan Ampora, is a sea dweller. Feferi is female, making her the sixth troll girl to be unveiled. She is a part of the Nautical Aristocracy, being the heir apparent to the title of Empress. Feferi dresses very colorfully for a troll, wearing golden jewelry, neon bracelets, purple goggles, a multicolored skirt, and a tiara displaying the Pisces sign in purple. The biological differences between aquatic and land-dwelling trolls are unclear as of now, but both Eridan and Feferi differ from the other trolls in that they have fin-like protrusions on the sides of their heads. She also has a "collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system," which seems to correspond to a heart. It is implied that her tendency to GLUB while IMing relates to her bladder based aquatic vascular system. Feferi's blood is tyrian purple, a color which was heavily coveted for use in textile dye for nobility - hence its other name, imperial purple. This makes Feferi's unique blood the highest possible color on the hemospectrum. As such, she is the heir to the Alternian throne, or would be if the world wasn't coming to an end. She wants to redefine "culling" as "caring for the unfit and infirm," hence her Trollian handle. She implements this belief through capturing aquatic creatures, such as aquatic hoofbeasts and thousands of cuttlefish, and grooming and feeding them for "their own good." She realizes that the animals she cares for are probably not in need of her help, and that the whole exercise is really kind of pointless, but she still finds it fun. Feferi's strife specibus is 2x3dentkind. She also appears to have some level of incredible strength, as seen when she pulled a large whale lusus carcass through the water propelled only by her strength and swimming ability. Her hive is a giant underwater palace, the bottom half of which is shaped similarly to a conch shell. When Feferi enters The Medium, she takes her position on her planet, the Land of Dew and Glass. In a similar display of strength to Equius, she is able to breach straight into her first gate without any construction on her hive. Once she arrives in the Land of Brains and Fire, she resurrects Sollux by waking his Derse dream self with a kiss. Post-Hivebent Shortly before the destruction of Derse, Feferi opts to sleep in Gamzee's Horn Pile against Karkat's orders while in the Ectobiology Lab. When Jack Noir attacks, her dreamself is gazing into the Furthest Ring. She is swiftly sliced in half by Jack Noir, who leaves her floating there while he destroys Derse. After her dream self dies, she sees Jade for the first time in a shared dream. When Sollux and Eridan duel, she gets in the middle, and Eridan kills her with his magic science. She later appears in a dream of Jade's upon the latter reaching the Land of Frost and Frogs, claiming to be dead. However, since she still has not fulfilled Gl'bgolyb's prophecy, it seems we haven't seen the last of her. Upon Sollux waking up, he said he was aware of her death and that she was 'happy and 0k,' implying he and Feferi had talked while he was knocked out. Feferi has a similar postmortem dream conversation with Jade, but ends up scaring her out of it when she suddenly reveals to Jade that she's dead. Alternate Selves As the Trolls' session had many Doomed timelines, Feferi had many alternate selves. However, only one of these alternate selves has been seen thus far. This alternate self had ascended to God Tier before dying. She was seen in a Dream Bubble with an alternate Eridan, using her Life powers to heal the Wayward Vagabond. Personality Feferi gets really easily. She is very perky and energetic when talking to other trolls, and does not put on airs of superiority like the blue bloods, despite being in the highest caste in troll society. Instead, she insists that she is not better than any other troll. According to the whispers of her Lusus, Feferi will eventually unite the two races. She initially believed that this prophecy corresponded to the Land and Sea Dwelling trolls, but when warned of the upcoming apocalypse, she discarded this notion, claiming "not all prophecies can come true." In retrospect, the two races could refer to the trolls and humans, since she was the first to contact the Kids through The Furthest Ring. Feferi is almost entirely optimistic and fearless. Even when confronted by the horrorterrors that terrified both Karkat and Jade, Feferi remains gleeful and insists that they are not so bad once one gets to know them. Her tolerance towards them comes from the interactions with her monstrous lusus. Feferi also seems to be masking a slightly rude and insulting side, which becomes a lot more apparent after her death, when she jokingly called Jade "retarded" for not knowing what a lusus was as well. She also called Jade "stupid" before pointing out she was dead. She also acts like she's upset at Vriska just to irritate her, and has been known to openly mock Eridan. Relationships Feferi refers to Eridan Ampora as her moirail and worries about his getting out of line. After entering The Medium, she abdicates this responsibility due to the high level of maintenance required, leaving Eridan distraught. After being saved by Sollux, and later saving him herself, the two seem to develop some sort of relationship, leaving Eridan angry at Sollux. In , it is shown that she and Sollux have started up a Matespritship, as evidenced by the "<3" emoticon used by her after administering a playful jab at Sollux's mannerisms. Feferi refuses to be pulled out of the current quadrant with Sollux to Auspistice between Sollux and Eridan, calling Eridan's possible attempt, "the oldest trick in the book." When Eridan wins his second nonfatal duel with Sollux, Feferi angrily runs at Eridan, apparently to impale him with her culling fork. Displeased at her displeasure, he attacks her first using his wand, killing her in a single blast. Lusus/Kernelsprite Feferi's lusus is a gargantuan squid-like mass of writhing tentacles named "Gl'bgolyb". It is the largest lusus of all the trolls by far - its size can be measured in miles. Gl'bgolyb is an "emissary to the Horrorterrors" and whispers prophecies to Feferi. She feeds it other lusus that Eridan hunts and kills, presumably for Feferi's sake, to keep her lusus quiet. If Gl'bgolyb's voice ever rose above a whisper, trolls would start dying - the psychically susceptible lower castes first - and if raised to a shout, every troll on the planet - minus Feferi (and the troll empress, as implied by Andrew), who is apparently immune - would perish. But if Gl'bgolyb were to ever get "really upset", she might release "the Vast Glub", a psychic shockwave that would exterminate every single troll in the galaxy. Though she is saddened by the forthcoming death of her lusus, Feferi expresses relief at not having to keep her lusus' voice down as a result. The Vast Glub does go off and kills the original self of Sollux, although he has extra dreamselves to use as spare lives. From an outside view, it would seem it was extremely foolish for her to prototype her Kernelsprite with such a powerful lusus, given that prototypings augment the powers of the Incipisphere royalty and underlings; however, Feferi explains to Jade that the prototyping happened because Gl'bgolyb died, and simply 'fell in' to the kernel, resulting in the foolish prototyping. Trivia * Feferi is one of the few trolls whose ancestor, the Condesce, is not dead by the start of Hivebent. She shares this trait with Aradia Megido and Sollux Captor. * In this , the number 380 is shown when Feferi answered it. This number is in fact an emoticon representing astonishement, the 3 representing the tiara, the 8 representing the eyes, and the 0 representing the mouth. Hussie later points it on his old formspring. * "Feferi" was suggested by [X-Rok] and "Peixes" was suggested by Zuki. Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls